My Hidden Riatsu
by IsbellaJacob2521
Summary: A story about a young girl who falls in love with Toshiro Hitsugaya. What will happen when her spiritual pressure comes to life? Please R&R, I need it and if I miss spell anything please let me know and this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**My hidden Riatsu**

**A story about a young girl who falls in love with Toshiro Hitsugaya. What will happen when her spiritual pressure comes to life?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

As I'm changing into my white dress that Steve got me, I thought about my friends. I had gone to Jen's to shower and change into the dress and I get to see Chris and Jess too! I miss them a lot.

It was a strapless white dress that went a few inches past my knees. I had beautiful white stillettos that sparkled in the sun and I had a blue cardigan to wear in case I got cold while having dinner with Steve.

I looked at myself in the mirror and thought how beautiful I looked and then tried to figure out what Steve had really planned for the night. He is a wonderful guy and great to be with. We got to know each other over the summer but now he is going back to California so were having dinner as our goodbye.

Well it is time to go downstairs and show everyone what I look like. As I am walking down the stairs, I had a weird flash back (which I have been having lately just have not told anyone).

When I was just 5 years old, I lived in Japan with my mom and always wished to see my dad, but that was always wishful thinking. I had a knife that was very weird, not sure how to describe it. It could open a door to another world that I knew nothing about.

I'm not sure where it led but I did go through one night because I thought my dad would be there and I could finally meet him and see what he is like. At five years old, I really wanted to meet my dad. Well when I went through I came into a long hallway that had purple walls and then a train started coming towards me.

I was scared but started running and screaming, I never thought I would make it but when I saw a light at the end, I was grateful and the guards on the other side knew to shut the gate after I came through so the train would not go any further.

The guards were surprised to see a little girl in human clothes. They didn't know what to do with me in the first place. I did look around and it was beautiful even though it was night time there. It was very taditional japan and very peaceful which I never got in Japan.

I'm here to see my daddy! I said.

The guard on my left had a look that said no one here would be my dad but the other guard on the right went to get someone so they could figure out things.

I'm Isabella, what's your name? I asked the guard on my left.

He didn't answer me just stared at me.

When the other guard came back, he had a teenage boy with him which was scary looking at that age.

He said his name was Byakukya and that I had come through a gate that belonged to a noble family.

All I remember about the knife that was they key, was gieven to me by friends father who said he knew who my father was.

I told Byakukya that and he was thinking things over in his brain then asked to see the key that I had.

I was very hesitant to show him, it was the only thing linking me to my dad and I did not want to give that up.

I knew I had no choice, so I showed him the knife that was given to me. It had a pink hilt with gold tassels.

When Byakukya looked at it, he knew immeditaley that it belonged to his family and was not sure how I had come into it's possession.

You will come with me Isabella, Byakukya said.

I followed him over the bridge that had a small pond under it, we continued walking for sevral minutes until we came to the big doors. We went through and everything inside was like a castle! It had everything except food because I was hungry.

We walked down a long hallway and passed several rooms when we finally stopped. I was given a look that said stay out here but don't go anywhere and I did.

Byakukya went to his grandfather (spending the night) and told him of me.

That is impossible for a human to have that knife! Grandfather Kukchi said.

She is outside and says she wants to see her daddy, Byakukya said.

Well then show her in, I will hear her side of the story and see what we should do from there. Let her in.

Byakukya walked back tot he door and told me I was allowed in but I must take off my shoes.

I did and walked in, terrified something bad was gonna happen to me.

I walked in and bowed ( my friends dad told me what I should do in case I ever met a noble)

I bowed and apologized for intruding when it was late at night.

I explained to him how I wanted to see my dad and that the kinife was given to me from my friends dad. I still don't know his name.

He only said to be careful and not get hurt when I went to the noble house of Kukchi. I explained everything from my mom and not knowing who my dad was because my mom said he was evila nd no good. I wanted to see for myself so that is why I came here tonight.

After I was done with explaing, I sat silently waiting for Grandfather Kukchi's response.

Hmmmm...

I see but I have never know anyone in the Kukchi family to have a child out of marriage. I will look into it but since it is late, you will spend the night and I will speak to the Captain Commander in the morning about this.

Byakukya, please show Miss Isabella to your room, she will be in your care said Grandfather Kukchi

What? Why does she have to be in my care, I need to train! said a fumming Byakukya.

She needs to be watched and I don't want her to get hurt, NOW GO! Yelled Grandfather Kukchi.

Fine, this way Isabella Byakukya said.

I followed him to his room which was on the other side of the manor. It was very big too and I noitced he was pulling the bed out for me and I went to help him.

Hmmmm... this can't be, my son went to the real world and had a child with a human female? I wonder if Isabella has inherited any of the family powers, thought Grandfather Kukchi.

That is all I have for now but I would like reviews and be harsh because it will help me. This is my first fanfic and I may not be good at it but I figured I would try. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Sorry this is late, school and work have taken up a lot of time and I finally got this chapter done!

Grandfather Kuchiki knew that his son Souteal had a mission in the real world but he always believed that his son would not fall for a human! Grandfather Kuchiki would think on the matter later for he had other family things to tend too.

While Byakuya and I got the beds ready, he really didn't like me.

Why do I have to babysit this little girl that somehow came through the family gate? Thought Byakuya.

I was so tired that I laid down in bed and covered myself and fell asleep within minutes. When I woke up and saw how beautiful it was outside, I wanted to go for a walk. Byakuya was still asleep and I didn't want to wake him so I was very quiet with getting up. Once outside, I took the full scenery in and it was beautiful! Nothing like at home compared tot his.

In front of me was a big yard with cheery blossom trees and a small pond.

I found my way to the main gate after walking around for what seemed like hours, and stepped out of the Kuchiki clan to walk in Serite.

The front guards saw me and tried to catch me but a man was walking down towards the gate and saw me.

Hello my name is Uitake and who is this beautiful young lady?

My name is Isabella, will you play with me?

I am a busy man but I will play with you and these guards won't have to worry about you, and with that Uitake and I walked along and played games on the way tot he barracks of squad...

We played cloud shapes, thinking games and did some racing on the way. Uitake was fast for a guy but I know I could beat him, I was soo happy that I had someone to play with.

She has reiatsu? Thought Uitake

That is impossible judging by the way she is dressed, she is human and what was she doing in front of the noble Kuchiki clan gate? She's so happy right now I can feel reiatsu coming from her.

**Back at the Kuchiki manor, Byakuya wakes up...**

I shot up out of bed to see if Isabella was in the room, no such luck little brat that she is! Where would she go? Now I have to cut in my time of training to find a little brat! Why do I have to do everything?

I have more important things to do and get ready to take over the Kuchiki family. Why? Now I have to tell Grandfather and he will not be happy with me!

I see she has gone off without you, said Grandfather Kuchiki

Yes she did Grandfather, said Byakuya

Captain Uitake sent a hell butterfly and she is with him and safe.

She is? Said a shocked Byakuya.

Don't worry Byakuya, she is safe and she will be going home soon only because her family doesn't know where she is since she left without telling anyone. Come, let's go get her and get her home safely, said Grandfather Kuchiki.

We walked to Captain Uitake's office and there was the little brat! She was having tea with the captain and smiling! She should not be having FUN! She should be apologizing to ME for cutting into my time of training! Thought Byakuya.

Captain Kuchiki, come in and have some tea with Isabella and I. This must be your grandson, pleased to meet you, said Captain Uitake.

We don't have time for tea but Isabella does need to get back home so she is safe and her mother is not worried about her. Said Grandfather Kuchiki.

Do I have to? I asked

I don't want to leave, its very peaceful here and very pretty! I said.

Yes, you must not worry your mother Isabella, she would like to know that your safe, said Grandfather Kuchiki.

I got up and was about to leave but remembered to thank Captain Uitake for the tea and hope that I would sometime see him again.

I hope you come back to visit me soon Isabella and bring some tea next time too.

Captain Uitake gave me a hug and I left with Grandfather Kuchiki and Byakuya. We headed to the Captain Commander's office so I could get home properly.

Before leaving Soul Society, Grandfather Kuchiki gave me the knife back, he also made me promise not to use it unless I had an emergency.

I promise.

And with that, I went through the gate with Grandfather Kuchiki and the Capatin Commander to get back home. I didn't want them to leave but they had to since the gate was at my house.

I said thank you to both of them and was sad to see them leave.

That is my memory of being in Soul Society.

_Back to the present_

After driving to my friends house and taking pictures, I left and went to Steve's for dinner and whatever he had in store for the night. I still miss Japan but I had to live with other family since my mom coul not take care of me.

It's one of those things that I am not comfortable talking about and she has never said anything of my father. So I live with my grandparents in America.

I pulled in the driveway and parked then got out of the car to ring the door bell. What happened next, was a big surprise!

A boy with white hair and teal colored eyes, answered. When I saw him, I just stared. He was goregous! I loved his eyes, they were just like the tropical waters and like ice at the same time. When I was looking at him, I noitced something different about him but I didn't know what it was but I could feel it.

Can I help you? Asked Toshiro

Yes, I am Isabella and Steve had invited me over for dinner.

Toshiro's look of confusion said that he had no idea what I was talking about and I knew then that Steve was setting me up.

Steve is not here said Toshiro

But I did make dinner if you would like some since you are here.

Thank you...

Toshiro Hitsuguya

Thank you Toshiro.

I walked into the house and it was beautiful. It had an old style of Japan in here and I remember seeing this kind of style once, but where?

I just looked around and admired everything, the komono's hanging up on the wall in th eliving room to the traditional table that Steve kept in the house.

Dinner is still cooking but it's in the kitchen, said Toshiro as he brought me back to reality.

What were you just thinking? Asked Toshiro as we walked through the dinning room to get to the kitchen.

I have seen this style some where before, I remember it but not sure where it's from.

Well I helped Steve decorate the house and he was okay with what I liked and decided to keep it this way.

Toshiro was cooking veggies with rice and there was fish too! This is my favorite meal and I love veggies.

Toshiro was more interested in where I saw the old Japan style furniture before and kept asking me questions.

You remember seeing it but can't remember where?

No Toshiro, I can't remember but I do remember it was when I was 5 years old when I saw the traditional furniture.

_Toshiro's POV_

When I opened the door, I saw a very beautiful girl standing there, blue eyes, beautiful olive skin and the best smile ever.

Steve had invited her over but neglected to tell me. He was setting me up and I hate it when he does that. But looking at this girl, I could sense...spiritual pressure?

That is impossible, she is American and she can't!

I invited her in and to stay for dinner since I was cooking. She like the traditional Japan style in the house and I told her I had decorated the place for Steve and he liked it.

After walking through the dinning room tot he kitchen, I asked her about where she saw the traditional japan furniture and she can't remember where but that she was 5 years old?

I remember Uitake talking one time about a little girl around the same age, could this be the same girl?

Anyways, the food is done cooking and I grabbed the plates and silverware for Isabella and myself.

What would you like to drink Isabella? I asked

Tea would be great, she said.

At least Uitake gave me tea before leaving Soul Society and I grabbed it and got some hot water from the stove. I had it heating up before she got here and was gonna have some tea for myself.

Here you go and her is the rice,veggies and fish. Enjoy!

Please review and if you want to be harsh, please do! I haven't had much time to write til today but I am going to keep working on it and hopefully get a few more chapters done this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Please R&R, I always need it and hope you enjoy, I will work on the next chapter tomorrow.**

I still don't understand how she has rieatsu, it's small but I can still sense it.

She is very beautiful, can't get over her beauty, she kinda looks like Byakuya. Well she is smart and beautiful and enjoying the food I cooked. Thought Toshiro

Knock Knock on the front door.

Who is it now? Thought Toshiro

Are you expecting someone Toshiro? Asked Isabella

No, just you but looks like we have more...

Don't answer the door! Isabella shouted, whoever it is, is not nice and he is mean!

How do you know this Isabella? Asked Toshiro

I am not sure but I remember his presence from a long time ago and he is not nice, very egotistic and never liked me. I have never told anyone this before but...

He is not here for kindness and his name is Byakuya.

How can a human know Byakuya? That is impossible but I must answer the door.

I have to answer the door Isabella, it is only polite. I must share your beauty with Byakuya.

No Toshiro, as she got up from the kitchen and stepped in front of Toshiro in hopes of stopping him.

I must answer the door, Byakuya is very important and has information that I need! Said Toshiro with a tick mark appearing on his left temple.

My heart was beating so fast, I didn't know what to do. The man at the front door was someone that did not like me when I was 5 years old and I am sure he would not like me now. He scared me even when I was in the Kuchiki manor and that is why I went for a morning walk that day and met everyone.

As Toshiro went to the front door to open it and let Byakuya in, I pulled out my special knife that was given to me long ago, hidden on my thigh. I decided to use it to open the Kuchiki gate and flee to Soul Society.

It was the only way I could stay safe and be safe, so in the kitchen I took the knife out, pointed it striaght then turned it half way to the left to unlock the gate. The doors appeared and opened for me, once they were fully opened I took a look back and saw Toshiro and Byakuya look at me and I fled through the gate.

I left Toshiro and Byakuya behind and Toshiro's mouth was hanging open and he was shocked at what I did. Byakuya on the other hand...well you know how he has the same face, yea he had it.

Toshiro's POV

What just happened? How did Isabella open a gate? In a kitchen no less? Why is she afraid of Byakuya?

I answered the door after Isabella was trying to stop me, I saw Byakuya at the front door and bowed to him and let him in.

I have information for you Captain Hitsuguya.

As I turn form closing the door, the next thing I see is doors in the kitchen open, must be a personal senkei gate, but how?

Isabella looked back with fear in her eyes and she went through as I watched her. The gate closed and she was gone.

Byakuay always wore the same cold expression and this did not seem to fase him at all.

Who was that girl Captain Hitsuguya? Asked Byakuya

That was Isabella, a friend of Steve's which Steve thought I should meet, basically he wanted us to date eachother but that would not happen Captain Kuchiki.

She seems very familiar to me, I feel like I have seen her before but I don't remember where, said Byakuya.

She told me when she was 5 years old that you did not like her and that you are very egotistic but I am sure she is wrong about your ego, said Toshiro.

She knows me from the age of 5?

How is that possible, I never met her but no...

The look of shock on Byakuya's face was priceless, he was in shock as he remembered the little girl that showed up one night and stayed so she could be safe and I had to babysit her then she dissapeared, remembered Byakuya.

I am not sure why she is scared of me Captain Hitsuguya but she has fled to the Kuchiki gate, she has a special knife that someone gave her along time ago and she used it when she was 5 years old, she has not since used it til now.

I may have been too much for her when she was 5 but I also had to babysit her and she dissapeared on me the next morning but she was safe with Captain Uitake.

Why would she flee?

She said you were not nice and didn't want me to answer the door, she must have been really scared of you for some reason, said Toshiro.

We should go to Soul Society and make sure she is okay, besides it has been awhile since she has used this knife.

Yes it has been a long time but she is very smart, we will go to the Kuchiki manor and see where she is on the grounds unless she went for a walk and got lost, let me send word to my my leutenant so he is aware if he sees her, said Byakuya.

Okay, sorry this is short and sorry for the last chapter, it sucked but I hope you like this one much better! Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Renji was sitting in his Captain's office when a hell butterfly cam in to give him a message. Renji let the butterfly land on his finger and listened to Captain Kuchiki's message about a young girl who used his family gate to get to Soul Society.

After the message was conveyed, Renji left the office to search for the mysterious girl who used the Kuchiki senkei gate. He knew where the manor was and shunpoed there to get there faster hoping to find this young girl and keep her there til his Captain showed up.

I have never felt good around Byakuya, he always scared me and I had the knife with me so I used it to escape, so I would be safe even though I knew he had a key to the family gate as well.

I didn't want to leave Toshiro (who was so gorgeous) but I had to. Byakuya Kuchiki was rarely nice and he never showed any emotion so to keep myself safe, I fled through the gate and would shunpo off to find Captain Uitake if he was still Captain.

I made it through and instantly shunpoed to outside the manor walls since the guards thought I was an inturder.

As I shunpoed to the outside wall I ran into a tall man, with red hair.

I kicked him in the gut and went in another direction to get away from him, I did not know who he was but I am sure I didn't want to find out.

Shunpo was fun and I got to jump from roof to roof and find my way to barracks of all the 13 squads. I saw Captain Uitake walking along and headed in his direction when he looked up and saw me.

This rieatsu...I know it? I look up in the air and a young woman with a beautiful white dress on is about to land near me. I looked at her face for a long time and noitced that it was the same little girl from 15 years ago that came to me.

My dear girl, you have grown since I last saw you, said Uitake while giving her a hug.

I know, it has been a long time and I was having dinner with Toshiro Hitsuguya when we had a …..

Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya? Asked Uitake

Yes, that is what I said. My friend Steve set up the date and I thought I was having dinner with Steve then found out it was Toshiro and I.

Interesting said Captain Kyoraku.

Oh, so sorry and I am being most rude, this is my long time friend Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, said Uitake.

I am Isabella, nice to meet you.

That girl that just kicked me, who is she? Is she the one I needed to stop? Thought Renji.

I must go after her, she must be the one I need to stop.

Just as Renji was about to take off and search for the girl, his captain came through the main gate of the Kuchiki manor along with Captain Hitsuguya.

Did you capture the girl Renji? Asked Byakuya

No Captain I did not, she has good instincts and kicked me but I was going to find her now said Renji.

There is no need, as long as you saw her she will be okay. I would like her to think that I am not coming after her and that she is safe besides if I am correct, she is with Captain Uitake.

You don't want to question her? Asked Toshiro

No, she fears me for a reason only she knows and when she is ready, she will come home. Said Byakuya.

We should have some tea and you can tell us about how you got here Isabella, said Kyoraku

Tea would be nice, besides I am staying away from Byakuya Kuchiki, he is after me. Said Isbella with a sad face, she was scared of the man.

Well then we will go to my office and I will put some tea on the stove, said Uitake.

You must tell us everything starting from your dinner date with young Shiro said Kyoraku.

Well not much to tell but he was very polite and made great food, veggies and fish with rice. I liked it and then I sense Byakuya at the front door.

I tried to warn Toshiro but he wouldn't listen said Isabella and all three of them walked to Uitake's office to sit down and have some tea.

I only carry this knife with me as an emergency use and haven't used it for 15 years. I was scared that Byakuya would try and kill me so I used it to open the Kuchiki family gate then find you Uitake.

I know you would help me and keep me safe. I didn't know where to go besides here. Then as I was shunpo over the wall, I ran into some guy with red hair but I kicked him and then left to come here. Not sure who he was but I just wanted to get somewhere safe.

The person that you kicked was Byakuya's leutenant and his name is Renji, said Kyoraku

Oh well I will apologize when I see him, I was only protecting myself and I have never met him so my only reaction was to kick him, said Isabella.

Don't worry about it, I am sure Renji was only acting on orders and will understand. I am very sure he would not have harmed you anyways, said a smiling Uitake.

That eases my anxiety, thank you and this tea is great! There is none like this at home.

Well I will give you some when you get ready to go back home but I am curious Isabella, about the time you last visited here and how you got a key to the Kuchiki family gate, said Uitake.

I know, I don't remember much but I had a sensei that taught me how to fight but also told me to always be good and squash evil.

Many years aga when Isabella was only 5 years old, her sensi knew trouble was brewing and needed to get the knife that was a key to the family Kuchiki gate to her.

The people after sensei Archer were the family of DK and they were the mafia. They wanted the knife that was a key, there only way into soul society so they could take over and let all evil run loose. This was a family you did not want to be in or be asscoiated with.

But somehow they thought if they could bring the evil side of Isabella out, the three black swords would follow allowing all evil to run loose.

The Kuchiki family had a legend but it was only that. The legend stated that the three swords could be used for evil or for good but there would be an epic battle for the strongest side would emerge. Isabella had no reiatsu in her at the time and I knew nothing of her family, just that the mafia was after her.

I trained her, to have good in her and keep the good and protect all man kind. When the mafia found out, they sent out an order to kill me and bring Isabella to them. I had Isabella that night and I knew I had to let her know.

I told the young girl about this special knife, where it would take her and how she would be protected. She really did like the knife since it had a pink hilt, her favorite color.

She understood what I had told her and just as we were about to hug and say our goodbye, SMASH! The door was on the ground and I thrusted the knife into Isabella's hand and with one last look at the young girl, I mouth the words "I Love You" to her and went to fight off the family that wanted her for evil.

She ran out of my sight but I do know that she used the knife and went through the gate so there in Soul Society she would be safe.

**Back to reality**

My sensei was killed but I used th eknife to come here so I wouldn't get hurt and that is how I met Byakuya and his grandfather. His grandfather was much nicer than Byakuya and he was nice enough to let me stay at the manor.

Then the net day I went for a walk and met you Uitake. That is how I got here when I was 5, said Isabella.

Well that is quite a story but you were never told why this family of DK wanted to use you for the three sword legend? Asked Kyoraku

No, it was kept from me and my mom didn't want me to know either but I am not sure why. She told me it was gibberesh and that I dreamed up the whole thing. I know I didn't.

Well I say we find out about this legend and figure out why you have rieatsu too, it is a small amount but I can sense it said Kyoraku.

Just then the door was slammed opened and there stood the man with red hair know as Renji.

I was told by my captain to find you and you had no right to kick me! yelled an angry Renji

Yes you are right about the kicking and I must apologize to you, I was only protecting myself from you and we have never met so I was not sure what you wanted from me. I am truly sorry for any harm that I did to you, said Isabella.

Renji had a shocked look on his face only because no one that ever apolized to him felt remorse and yet Isabella did. Why did she feel like this? He thought.

Well, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki sent and order and he would like you at the manor when you have a moment. He said to take your time because he knows that you do not like him very much since you were young.

No Renji, I have not liked Byakuya since I was young and he was not happy about having to babysit me when I came to the manor the first time. If anything changes, I will send word but I have some research to do with Uitake and Kyoraku first, said Isabella.

I hoped you all like this chapter and I plan on writing the next one tonight but it may be a few days before I get it posted, I have clinicals and work so I will try to write a few chapters then put them up. Please read and review, I love feedback and critisim is always welcomed! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**My hidden Riatsu**

**A story about a young girl who falls in love with Toshiro Hitsugaya. What will happen when her spiritual pressure comes to life?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

As I'm changing into my white dress that Steve got me, I thought about my friends. I had gone to Jen's to shower and change into the dress and I get to see Chris and Jess too! I miss them a lot.

It was a strapless white dress that went a few inches past my knees. I had beautiful white stillettos that sparkled in the sun and I had a blue cardigan to wear in case I got cold while having dinner with Steve.

I looked at myself in the mirror and thought how beautiful I looked and then tried to figure out what Steve had really planned for the night. He is a wonderful guy and great to be with. We got to know each other over the summer but now he is going back to California so were having dinner as our goodbye.

Well it is time to go downstairs and show everyone what I look like. As I am walking down the stairs, I had a weird flash back (which I have been having lately just have not told anyone).

When I was just 5 years old, I lived in Japan with my mom and always wished to see my dad, but that was always wishful thinking. I had a knife that was very weird, not sure how to describe it. It could open a door to another world that I knew nothing about.

I'm not sure where it led but I did go through one night because I thought my dad would be there and I could finally meet him and see what he is like. At five years old, I really wanted to meet my dad. Well when I went through I came into a long hallway that had purple walls and then a train started coming towards me.

I was scared but started running and screaming, I never thought I would make it but when I saw a light at the end, I was grateful and the guards on the other side knew to shut the gate after I came through so the train would not go any further.

The guards were surprised to see a little girl in human clothes. They didn't know what to do with me in the first place. I did look around and it was beautiful even though it was night time there. It was very taditional japan and very peaceful which I never got in Japan.

I'm here to see my daddy! I said.

The guard on my left had a look that said no one here would be my dad but the other guard on the right went to get someone so they could figure out things.

I'm Isabella, what's your name? I asked the guard on my left.

He didn't answer me just stared at me.

When the other guard came back, he had a teenage boy with him which was scary looking at that age.

He said his name was Byakukya and that I had come through a gate that belonged to a noble family.

All I remember about the knife that was they key, was gieven to me by friends father who said he knew who my father was.

I told Byakukya that and he was thinking things over in his brain then asked to see the key that I had.

I was very hesitant to show him, it was the only thing linking me to my dad and I did not want to give that up.

I knew I had no choice, so I showed him the knife that was given to me. It had a pink hilt with gold tassels.

When Byakukya looked at it, he knew immeditaley that it belonged to his family and was not sure how I had come into it's possession.

You will come with me Isabella, Byakukya said.

I followed him over the bridge that had a small pond under it, we continued walking for sevral minutes until we came to the big doors. We went through and everything inside was like a castle! It had everything except food because I was hungry.

We walked down a long hallway and passed several rooms when we finally stopped. I was given a look that said stay out here but don't go anywhere and I did.

Byakukya went to his grandfather (spending the night) and told him of me.

That is impossible for a human to have that knife! Grandfather Kukchi said.

She is outside and says she wants to see her daddy, Byakukya said.

Well then show her in, I will hear her side of the story and see what we should do from there. Let her in.

Byakukya walked back tot he door and told me I was allowed in but I must take off my shoes.

I did and walked in, terrified something bad was gonna happen to me.

I walked in and bowed ( my friends dad told me what I should do in case I ever met a noble)

I bowed and apologized for intruding when it was late at night.

I explained to him how I wanted to see my dad and that the kinife was given to me from my friends dad. I still don't know his name.

He only said to be careful and not get hurt when I went to the noble house of Kukchi. I explained everything from my mom and not knowing who my dad was because my mom said he was evila nd no good. I wanted to see for myself so that is why I came here tonight.

After I was done with explaing, I sat silently waiting for Grandfather Kukchi's response.

Hmmmm...

I see but I have never know anyone in the Kukchi family to have a child out of marriage. I will look into it but since it is late, you will spend the night and I will speak to the Captain Commander in the morning about this.

Byakukya, please show Miss Isabella to your room, she will be in your care said Grandfather Kukchi

What? Why does she have to be in my care, I need to train! said a fumming Byakukya.

She needs to be watched and I don't want her to get hurt, NOW GO! Yelled Grandfather Kukchi.

Fine, this way Isabella Byakukya said.

I followed him to his room which was on the other side of the manor. It was very big too and I noitced he was pulling the bed out for me and I went to help him.

Hmmmm... this can't be, my son went to the real world and had a child with a human female? I wonder if Isabella has inherited any of the family powers, thought Grandfather Kukchi.

That is all I have for now but I would like reviews and be harsh because it will help me. This is my first fanfic and I may not be good at it but I figured I would try. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**My hidden Riatsu**

**A story about a young girl who falls in love with Toshiro Hitsugaya. What will happen when her spiritual pressure comes to life?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

As I'm changing into my white dress that Steve got me, I thought about my friends. I had gone to Jen's to shower and change into the dress and I get to see Chris and Jess too! I miss them a lot.

It was a strapless white dress that went a few inches past my knees. I had beautiful white stillettos that sparkled in the sun and I had a blue cardigan to wear in case I got cold while having dinner with Steve.

I looked at myself in the mirror and thought how beautiful I looked and then tried to figure out what Steve had really planned for the night. He is a wonderful guy and great to be with. We got to know each other over the summer but now he is going back to California so were having dinner as our goodbye.

Well it is time to go downstairs and show everyone what I look like. As I am walking down the stairs, I had a weird flash back (which I have been having lately just have not told anyone).

When I was just 5 years old, I lived in Japan with my mom and always wished to see my dad, but that was always wishful thinking. I had a knife that was very weird, not sure how to describe it. It could open a door to another world that I knew nothing about.

I'm not sure where it led but I did go through one night because I thought my dad would be there and I could finally meet him and see what he is like. At five years old, I really wanted to meet my dad. Well when I went through I came into a long hallway that had purple walls and then a train started coming towards me.

I was scared but started running and screaming, I never thought I would make it but when I saw a light at the end, I was grateful and the guards on the other side knew to shut the gate after I came through so the train would not go any further.

The guards were surprised to see a little girl in human clothes. They didn't know what to do with me in the first place. I did look around and it was beautiful even though it was night time there. It was very taditional japan and very peaceful which I never got in Japan.

I'm here to see my daddy! I said.

The guard on my left had a look that said no one here would be my dad but the other guard on the right went to get someone so they could figure out things.

I'm Isabella, what's your name? I asked the guard on my left.

He didn't answer me just stared at me.

When the other guard came back, he had a teenage boy with him which was scary looking at that age.

He said his name was Byakukya and that I had come through a gate that belonged to a noble family.

All I remember about the knife that was they key, was gieven to me by friends father who said he knew who my father was.

I told Byakukya that and he was thinking things over in his brain then asked to see the key that I had.

I was very hesitant to show him, it was the only thing linking me to my dad and I did not want to give that up.

I knew I had no choice, so I showed him the knife that was given to me. It had a pink hilt with gold tassels.

When Byakukya looked at it, he knew immeditaley that it belonged to his family and was not sure how I had come into it's possession.

You will come with me Isabella, Byakukya said.

I followed him over the bridge that had a small pond under it, we continued walking for sevral minutes until we came to the big doors. We went through and everything inside was like a castle! It had everything except food because I was hungry.

We walked down a long hallway and passed several rooms when we finally stopped. I was given a look that said stay out here but don't go anywhere and I did.

Byakukya went to his grandfather (spending the night) and told him of me.

That is impossible for a human to have that knife! Grandfather Kukchi said.

She is outside and says she wants to see her daddy, Byakukya said.

Well then show her in, I will hear her side of the story and see what we should do from there. Let her in.

Byakukya walked back tot he door and told me I was allowed in but I must take off my shoes.

I did and walked in, terrified something bad was gonna happen to me.

I walked in and bowed ( my friends dad told me what I should do in case I ever met a noble)

I bowed and apologized for intruding when it was late at night.

I explained to him how I wanted to see my dad and that the kinife was given to me from my friends dad. I still don't know his name.

He only said to be careful and not get hurt when I went to the noble house of Kukchi. I explained everything from my mom and not knowing who my dad was because my mom said he was evila nd no good. I wanted to see for myself so that is why I came here tonight.

After I was done with explaing, I sat silently waiting for Grandfather Kukchi's response.

Hmmmm...

I see but I have never know anyone in the Kukchi family to have a child out of marriage. I will look into it but since it is late, you will spend the night and I will speak to the Captain Commander in the morning about this.

Byakukya, please show Miss Isabella to your room, she will be in your care said Grandfather Kukchi

What? Why does she have to be in my care, I need to train! said a fumming Byakukya.

She needs to be watched and I don't want her to get hurt, NOW GO! Yelled Grandfather Kukchi.

Fine, this way Isabella Byakukya said.

I followed him to his room which was on the other side of the manor. It was very big too and I noitced he was pulling the bed out for me and I went to help him.

Hmmmm... this can't be, my son went to the real world and had a child with a human female? I wonder if Isabella has inherited any of the family powers, thought Grandfather Kukchi.

That is all I have for now but I would like reviews and be harsh because it will help me. This is my first fanfic and I may not be good at it but I figured I would try. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks


End file.
